


【900g】猫与仿生人

by qiyue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiyue/pseuds/qiyue
Summary: 900撸猫记。关于900在公园遇到一只又丑又凶的猫的故事。论有哪个（仿生）人能抵得住猫的魔力呢～





	【900g】猫与仿生人

盖文快要下班，900在等他出来的时间里到公园里走了一转。虽然已经很久没去，可那里的猫认得他，坐下就会有猫靠近，抓他的裤管。因为他今天带了猫粮。  
只有一点儿。他本意不是来逗猫的，猫粮空了一半时，他想见的那一只终于出现了，在矮小的观赏灌木丛中露出一只眼睛，瞪着这边，特别凶。900想从猫群中出来，走向它，可那凶猫低沉地嘶了一声，野猫一下子嗷嗷叫着全散了，十秒内长椅周边一圈半根猫毛都不剩，这凶猫才扭动着躯体，从草木中钻了出来——好瘦、好丑！  
这只丑猫约4到5岁，浑身黑褐黑褐，四个爪子却是白色，异色瞳，还有白围脖。如果养得好，应该挺好看的，可它偏喜欢流浪，被爱护动物组织送去住过猫咪公寓，刚开始天天狂吃狂睡，好不悠闲，几天后就皮痒了，跑个没影，又过上了吃垃圾、打群架，天天喵喵喵喵嗷嗷嗷嗷乱叫的生活，身上有至少十道大伤，小伤不计其数，光用手摸也能摸到它表皮凹凹凸凸，，尾巴被捕鼠器夹了一截，右耳壳也被撕了一半，看起来怪可怜的。可当你看到它那“你他妈打我啊！”的眼神，就觉得它一点也不可怜了。  
总之是只又坏又贱的恶猫。900第一次见到它时它在翻垃圾，恶狠狠哈了900一下就跑了，900莫名其妙，思考了两天，没想明白自己干了什么。第二次，它好像想为上次的无礼道歉，特别贴过去，在900的腿上蹭了好一会儿，等900蹲下身，它一个猛扑把900手里的纸袋撞飞了，飞快地冲进去把一大块生牛排扯出来，叼着撒腿就跑。还好900既不记仇，也不知道什么是记仇，还联网查了点资料，做了猫饭带给它，看见它躲在草丛里呜哇呜哇地叫，以为它受伤了，赶忙上前摸了摸，没想这东西突然发狠，又撕又咬，原来是发情了，特别凶。但他还是挺喜欢它。理由很简单：这样的猫，说不定你这次见完以后，下次就不一定能见到了。  
他确实挺喜欢它的。  
丑东西爬出来了。  
他就知道带了猫零食能引来它，还没蹲下身，这家伙已像是要咬他一大口似的冲到他跟前，900就特别庆幸自己没有痛感。但是，让他惊讶的是这次他早就预计了会被啃十来二十下，特地穿了条旧裤子出门，这猫扑过来后竟没张嘴也没亮爪，看也不看他手里的零食，整个脑袋重重地撞向他，在他小腿上用力地蹭了好几下，接着“喵——喵——！”地急促地叫了起来，绕着他两条腿又转又蹭，还用头拱他的手掌。900赶快把零食倒在地上给它。但是这丑家伙完全看也不看，就是拼命地对着他的小腿撞。又软又细的毛很快沾满900的裤管。这家伙是要换毛了吗？  
900摸了摸它的头。人类抚摸猫科的脑袋可以减压及感到愉悦，但900来到DPD后过得很好，没有压力也没有不快乐，喜欢这只猫的原因并不是这个。这只猫特别的凶，任谁都不会喜欢给它喂食，它也完全不依赖不需要人，甚至爬到垃圾桶盖上对途人大小声，只有900是它的朋友。三次从900手里强抢食物后，它开始给900带昆虫、坏掉了的仿生人眼球和腿部零件、易拉罐和老鼠（备注：还热的）。网上资料称这是猫科的示好。900知道后感到开心，尽管这些礼物并没有什么用途。  
以及，它这样亲近自己，900实在惊讶极了，因为它确实从未如此亲近过任何人、任何同伴，以前就连900想摸摸它也不行。因此900选择了真诚地对它解释，道：  
“上周，我受了重伤，被送回模拟生命检修。一直没能过来，对不起。你过得好吗？”  
丑猫抬起头看着他。它今天没怎么咬自己的毛，秃了的尾尖结痂了，因为一周前900给它涂了药。但它还是打了架，有新伤口，脸上有眼屎和泪垢，看来泪腺又有点不太好。900考虑着是否要用自己可支配的一丁点“零花钱”买猫药，想的时候猫又绕着他的腿划八字，这回还嗷嗷，嗷嗷——地不停叫。900听不懂它说什么。或许是也有要告诉他的事么？  
他需要“猫语解码器”，安卓商城4.3分app，据说装了就能把猫语和人语互相转换，付费软件，1$一次，付款，下载了。下到一半时他听见有人在背后喊，“他妈的真倒霉，我踩猫屎了！”一边带着一股热烘烘的猫臭味朝这边走来，毫无疑问，是盖文。见到盖文的最新款智慧仿生人高兴极了，现在他很想在网上商城订购一顶可以盖住LED灯的毛线帽，和康纳同款那种，因为之前有部分核心数据损坏，模拟生命抽取了同型号RK800康纳的部分资源予他暂时补充，尽管900很快他就可以通过云储存、新记忆写入等方式修复丢失数据，恢复损坏前的状态，但只要还在使用800的数据库，他就很难避免在性格特征、行为取向上受800性格干扰，最明显一点就是800根本藏不住心事，汉克还没走近，已快乐得从椅子上跳起来，这一点让900也变得有点一见到盖文就坐不住——如果我看见盖文、和盖文相处时始终在红圈，盖文就会再清楚不过地知道我喜欢他以及喜欢到偏执的程度了吧。  
这是羞愧，或是羞涩，或是羞耻，总之，是人类的感情。他在受伤前突然拥有了这一点，因为盖文紧紧抱着他停运的机体——尸骸时，他感受到了盖文的悲痛。有很多仿生人的异常是因为负面的东西：殴打、虐待、取代，而他和800是因为爱意。他很喜欢那个一直在喊他、一直在骂他、让他他妈的睁开眼睛的盖文，也很喜欢平时从不喜欢他、总是挑三拣四嫌这嫌那的盖文，因此既不相信“爱是相互吸引”，也不相信“爱情是无尽的相互折磨”的论调。人类的感情非常复杂。盖文确实很会“折磨”他，让他每天无数次完成买咖啡、收资料、收拾屋子、替盖文洗袜子洗内裤、按摩肩膀之类与探案无关的工作，但夜晚的盖文和白天不同。更重要的是，他不会折磨盖文。  
这也是为什么盖文更变本加厉地使唤他。靠近以后，把臭烘烘的的鞋子一踩踩到他身旁的石头上，用力蹭了好几下的盖文，抱怨道：“真恶心。今晚帮我洗干净啊，塑胶！”突然发现900身上竟有一只猫——趁着900刚没留意而爬到膝盖上的，立即指着那东西骂道，“日，这他妈是个什么脏玩意？又背着我喂流浪猫，上次都已经给我枕头上弄了三个老鼠了。你是不是不打算回家？碰过那东西的手别他妈碰我！”  
盖文很生气。900本应解释那猫是想把小礼物送给他的，只不过那天盖文要上早班，他早早起来给盖文做饭，猫直接就把老鼠扔在了空着的枕头上。完全不知情也从来没有在睡着时主动滚过来亲近他的习惯的盖文那天偏偏就滚过去想抱着他，他不在，一抱就抱空了，脸正正就……总之一整周里盖文都在持续喷脏话，上网搜索了上百种电子驱猫器、驱猫垫和猫怕喷零，还说由于害他受了严重惊吓，鼻子里一直闻到那股※l▲￥%#+#&*的味道，作为惩罚，决定扣光900这个月的零花钱，不让他再去买猫粮喂野猫。还说：“我他妈给你零花钱是让你养这些狗崽子然后折磨我的吗？”让900想起，昨天阅读的现代男性与男性人类的同性恋爱文学中亦有写道：  
“我给你钱是让你养牛郎的吗？！”  
这样做好像确实是不太好。但是，这只猫确实很可爱，就像是……他低下头看着满身是伤的恶猫，正如此安静听话地窝在自己怀中，900的中枢运算出一种可能：如果向盖文坦诚地说明此事，说不定盖文会同意。毕竟和盖文沟通的方法往往有两种，一是谈好条件，先为盖文做点什么，盖文就是再不愿意，也会做点什么作为回报，二是顺着毛儿捋；不要说些故意挑衅的话，而选择用真诚、敬慕、认同、欣赏的态度，盖文其实相当好说话，有时甚至会允许他一整天不翻资料不买咖啡，而是坐在盖文身边，陪伴他聊天、工作。800有一次曾说盖文看起来好像比汉克更好哄。这也太让人惊讶了，没想到800竟也有这么真知灼见的时候，明明平日莫名其妙就开始像嘴巴漏资料似的哆哆哆不停地说他的人类对他有多好。不过其实两个人类有多么的好对付，这一点他们俩互相都知道。就像800羡慕地说以上的话时900亦看到了他和汉克相处时，脸上时刻流露的快乐——他们俩都不是AX或PL型，本身是没有“保持温柔和快乐的神情，给予使用者爱的感受”的设置的。  
但是当盖文靠近。  
一种突如其来的低气压在猫和盖文之间产生。不等900劝架，二者已经同时开口。“滚你妈的！”“哈——！”“操，这破东西居然哈我！”“嘶啊！！”“还来，看我不弄死你！”开始了人猫大战。你可以看见底特律警局有名的警探盖文要脱了他的臭鞋子打猫，而猫嗖的一声钻进了草丛中，隔着矮小的灌木对外面哈，差点把盖文气炸，要不顾阻碍钻进去捉它……900实在前所未有地理解“三四十岁的人类男性有时候也还是傻子”这句话，赶忙在猫挠到盖文前抱住他。一直挣扎了许久，盖文才“操！”地高声骂了一句，一把猛力推开900，道：“你他妈死定了。我明天一定不会再帮你擦屁股了，反正你也不用睡觉，这几天积压的工作你他妈自己干去吧！”  
盖文有点黑眼圈。900立即追上了他。首先，900按照模拟生命的惯例，向盖文报告道：“RK900，Nines，从模拟生命维修回来，已经完全恢复了，现在向您报到，请您尽量委托我进行工作，里德警官。”说罢又用对待这位给他起名，尽管不是他在系统中登录的拥有者，却已经拥有他的心、他所有的爱意与尊敬的人类应有的热诚，说：“我回来了，盖文。”他看到了盖文手里拿着外套和文件包，一一接过，发现里面的资料并不少，知道盖文这几天一定不轻松，决定要在今晚帮盖文完成大部分。好像看出他的想法的盖文，冷冷地哼了一声，道：  
“别得意，我可没你想的那么依赖你。帮我把鞋子洗了才是关键，懂吗？300美刀咧……”  
“是，请交给我，盖文。我是最新、最快，而且最强壮、最持久、功能和用法最多的机型。”  
“操……你他妈刚才是不是好像说了什么性骚扰我的狗东西？我没期待你，好吗？我没期待你！为什么你们这些塑胶玩意都这么人工智障？”  
900听了，微微地笑了笑。他没有生气，从盖文的生命体征上看盖文也没有。他甚至知道盖文很快就会想抽烟。果然没错。盖文现在的抽烟量是以前的五分之一左右。但是一旦心神不定或是烦躁，就一定会抽。现在看来并不太像是烦躁。  
人类真的很好。  
人类真的很好。他又想向盖文示好。网上有什么教程呢？人类男性，青壮年，单身，前工作狂，喜欢花样多的性爱，不介意（或可能钟情于）稍粗暴的对待，讨厌仿生人，被同事形容“很烦人、asshole”，是个脏话库，不喜欢猫（待进一步验证），特别爱吃肉，有轻微胃溃疡及胃酸反流症，这样的男人，会喜欢什么？  
他实在太喜欢盖文了。后来盖文忽然发现不对劲，质问他：“喂，9！你不会是给那只丑东西起名字了吧！”  
啊，顺带一提，丑东西，丑玩意，丑猫，这些都是盖文起的。他不能欺骗盖文，因此实话实说道：“确实起了。”但为了保命，又说，“还没开始喊。”盖文这才收起了他的臭脸，稍微满意地说：“还好没叫。你给它起了名字，喂了吃的，还叫了，它以后就天天叼着老鼠来缠你了！”  
900点了点头。今天，盖文竟然食言，忘了自己之前说过这个月不给他零花钱，还破天荒给了15刀，比平日还多，使他很高兴，因为有了这些钱他就足够给盖文买一件合适的礼物了。盖文不让他把野猫弄进屋里养，因此他出门喂了在草丛里露出一只眼睛、死死地盯着这边的丑猫后，忍住了要告诉它“你从今天开始就叫这个名字了！”的冲动，回屋里收拾好东西，和盖文一起上班。那名字他觉得实在很合适，尽管那猫咪似乎是只母猫；但他不会违背盖文的命令及希望。这一切都很好，这样的生活也很棒，比在模拟生命睡在冰冷的机体箱中好很多。唯独盖文特别聪明，真的聪明。途中，就发现了不对劲，并突然给他来了个灵魂质问：  
“他妈的。你给那丑货起了什么名字？”  
.  
后来的后来，900发现那不但是只母猫，还是只和当地所有公猫都打过的母猫——打，就是，打架，还有另一种，喵喵喵。被盖文发现900还在养它时盖文臭骂了他一顿，然后指着猫肚子说：“操，这么大，你没发现吗？这玩意怀孕了啊！”  
三窝。抱去医院时宠物医生也认得它，说是猫中“霸主”，各种意义的，总之就是霸主，据说曾为争夺喵友，把另一母猫打得头破血流，撕咬着那公猫的耳朵和后背强迫人家小男孩和她干。医生说它这么瘦，肚子却这么大了，很容易难产，建议寄养在宠物医院，或是带回家中静养。盖文立刻就说：“去你妈，想也别想！”  
下午就在网上订了一棵超大的树状猫爬架，一只大猫窝。一窝有四五只小猫的话，这个规模够用吗？  
还有幼猫零食、猫玩具。丑东西分娩时一直喵喵喵喵叫，谁靠近都不行，盖文就对着900吼，你他妈是纯塑料吗，还不上网找点教程？一边抱怨这母猫弄得一屋子猫臊，一边大晚上不睡觉蹲在沙发上偷看她生产。半夜，终于听见小奶猫又尖又嫩的叫声，盖文腾的一声从沙发上蹦下来，要去看，900赶快给他看教程，说是现在去动了猫屋，母猫可能会带走甚至咬死小猫，盖文只好听他的，憋到第三天，听见小猫咪叫得特别凶，以为出了什么事，过去一看，母猫已经扔下一窝崽跑掉了。  
日！！  
这是什么鬼垃圾猫，盖文一气之下就要把它们全扔了，后来改成等它们长大了一点，有了抵抗力，就逐只拿去宠物医院驱虫、绝育，送给喜欢猫的朋友。就这样等到它们长大到可以洗澡了，盖文撸起袖管命令900帮他洗猫，一看见900抱猫的动作，马上就骂道：“去你妈，你这样掐，是要弄死了炖着吃吗？”  
新的小猫有叫Nine的，也有叫Hundred的，洗得香喷喷后盖文捧在手里玩，被他勒令禁止抱猫的900，心理有些不平衡——很不平衡，因为和盖文做爱时床上会有猫，地上会有猫，餐桌上会有猫，就连洗衣机和车里也会有猫。对此盖文还嘲笑他：“你个弱智，多大的人啊，还跟小猫咪计较？靠，这玩意真他妈可爱，难怪你一开始会喜欢。下个月你零花钱别拿了，留着给它们买只自动逗猫球吧。”  
最新最强最持久花样最多的仿生人拿人类没辙。只好上网键入关键词：幼猫多久才会长大并独立并像人类叛逆青年一样想要离开妈咪的怀抱？  
搜到了的只有成页、成页的，盖文最近看过的猫咪用品条目。  
【END】  
.  
一个后话：  
康：汉克！看，900送了我一只礼物！


End file.
